Finale 2 - Prisoner Exchange
Treadbreaker Avenue A wide open street that runs through the rougher parts of Kaon, bordering strip mines and ore processing facilities. Enormous energon crawlers move along the massive metal super highway at slow speeds, while miners and other hauler low castes move back and forth around them from the mining pits to the processing sites. At this time of day with curfews in place, the streets are dead silent, as the dull rust and gold light of sunset bleeds over the land. Broadcast Zeta says, "Megatron!" Broadcast Zeta says, "If you or any one of your lackeys is listening, I want a word with you!" IC-Autobot Zeta says, "We've confirmed that they have one of our own. " IC-Autobot Zeta says, "I think we can arrange for a hostage swap." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "Who is it?" IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Recruit Shiftlock." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Still ain't worth it, ya ask me. So they got one of ours. Killed two others. I say we put a couple of shots in each of their neural buckets and hang them out for the scraplets to chow on" IC-Autobot Whirl says, "Wait, they've had her for how long and you guys are JUST NOW doing something about it!?" IC-Autobot Zeta says, "We can't afford to lose Shiftlock, she's walking evidence." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "We had to make a special arrangement, Whirl." IC-Autobot Scattershot pfft. "Her own damn fault for goin out there. She was so damned special should have left her at home." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "Yeah right~" IC-Autobot Zeta says, "She was ordered to participate in Panorama 3." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "By Senator Proteus." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Sounds like he didn't want her secrets out, ya ask me." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Considering what she knows about Senator Ratbat, I'd say yes. " IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Well, that was downright dumb." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "They're still legally out of our reach, for now." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Ya make it sound legality is some magic wall that can't be breached with a strafing run, Zeta." Broadcast Megatron says coldly, "Speak." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "So, you guys are going to save her right?" IC-Autobot Zeta says, "That's a matter for another time. I want to get Megatron's attention. I want Ruiner up front for this exchange." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "We're going to do our best." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "The hell does THAT mean!?" Broadcast Zeta says, "You have one of our enforcers. I want her back." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Alright, alright, I'll haul 'im out. Ya want this other thing that's rusting in our cells too? Some Primal Vanguard dropout that was rounded up a while back." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "They may demand her, so yes." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Ya got it, bossmech." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "--Whirl, there is always the possibility something could go wrong. We'll try to avoid it." Broadcast Megatron says, "You have something that belongs to me so don't assume to think I will just hand over your Enforcer simply because you ask." Broadcast Zeta says, "Would you agree to a hostage exchange. No tricks, no traps. We'll give you back who you want, if you give us back our enforcer." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "You'll /try/?" IC-Autobot Whirl says, "How thoughtful." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Be realistic Whirl!" IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Hey, at least he's offering that. She knew the risks. Just like ya do, one-eye." IC-Autobot Prowl sighs. "Knowing his type, I think it would be reasonable to assume something -is- going to go wrong." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "That's why I'm goin', Prowl. I'm the solution maker." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "Oh yeah, call me one-eye. That's real mature, mocking someone's physical mutilations." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Cry a little more. It's cute." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Prowl, do we have any medical teams ready?" IC-Autobot Whirl says, "I don't like you." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "We have audio of our officer being tortured by one of the Decepticons." IC-Autobot Prowl says, "Scattershot, please don't provoke him." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "We have no idea what kind of shape she's going to be in." IC-Autobot Prowl says, "We certainly can." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Make it so." IC-Autobot Prowl says, "Torque, are you on this frequency?" IC-Autobot Zeta says, "... Are we certain our prisoner is "prepared"?" IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "This better work, Zeta. This is a prime chance for us to take down most of the Decepticon high command in one fell swoop with only minimal losses. " IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Technobots, be ready in case this goes to the pit. " Broadcast Zeta says, "If you should agree to the exchange, come to Treadbreaker Avenue." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Whoa, sounds like some serious stuff going down. I'm staying far away from there...uh...wherever it is." Broadcast Megatron says flatly, "We will be there TREADBREAKER AVENUE. The Security Forces team arrives in an APC, rolling up the deserted streets. With the curfew in place, no civilians are in the area to interfere in case something terrible should go down. The Autobot team gets out of the back of the truck, Zeta first, then those with him. The prisoners, locked in inhibitor claws, sit inside the carrier. There is nothing to do now but wait. While the security forces roll up the street, Strafe and Scattershot fly overwatch. As they get close to the location for the exchange, Scattershot radios, <> <> <> With the radio transmission complete, the two jets break formation, the large technoflier coming down closer to street level to transform and lands heavily, clutching his pelletrifle in his hands as he scopes out the area. Prowl remains inside the carrier, to keep an optic on the prisoners and make sure they don't try anything funny. He watches as Zeta and the others disembark the vehicle in silence, waiting to see if the opposition is going to show up. Rumble is a part of the Decepticon envoy for this exchange. Why? ...Mostly, it's because he wanted to come along. His expression is very serious, and perhaps even a bit morose, as the group moves to rendezvous with the Autobots for the prisoner exchange. Megatron has gathered several gound mechs and a couple of Seekers and is heading toward the exchange point. Soundwave has his orders and the rebel leader is troubled by this suddent 'exchange'. The Senate is up to something and he is preparred fo anything. Following Megatron's orders, Soundwave has overseen the application of the Senate's own Sky Spy technology inside Shiftlock's optics. It is expertly done in record time. In addition, a tracking device has been implanted in the femme's ankle. The Autobots will discover these things in time, no doubt, but it will require some thorough checking. The outlier arrives on scene with Megatron, and as usual he hangs back, sending Ravage and Laserbeak out instead to be his optics and audials. He also reaches out with his mind, concentrating, attempting to pick up any trace of treachery from the Autobots or Senate- and for the familiar thought patterns of Ruiner or Swift Blade. Swift Blade is sitting in the back of the vehicle where, for the first time, she's seen the one known as Ruiner. Occassionally she pulls on the inhibitor claw, mostly because it's just unfamiliar to her; she's not really trying anything 'funny' per se. In fact, some people probably suspect she doesn't have a sense of humor. Otherwise she is quiet as she peers at her fellow prisoner. Every so often her optics slide over to Prowl, though no change appears on her face when she does this. Shiftlock says nothing as she's moved, unaware of what's been done to her; she's had much worse lately, and at this point she's just happy to have her torso plate back on and be able to stand. Make that barely able to stand - the wires from Hook's upgrades are still in there, and she's feeling dizzy and weak from the repeated surgeries. Ruiner is silent. It's hard to tell if he's brooding, angry, depressed - he keeps his game face on. He says nothing. Leaning slightly forward in his seat due to the clamp at his back, he stares across the back of the APC, potentially at Prowl, who might be on the other side. Zeta waits patiently as the Technobots scout the area. He touches the side of his helm and speaks into an internal comm. << Keep out of sight. We don't want to spook them. We need to appear as if we're the smaller force, we have a better chance of this exchange going smoothly if we don't look like an army on the march. >> Once in position, Scattershot takes a look towards the arriving Decepticons. Not that he needs to be given the heads up, Lightspeed has been monitoring the arrival of the troops. Once again, the mech cheks the magazine on his rifle, charging it up, just itching - wishing for it all to go south. One good bombing run, right down the middle of the street. Sure, Shiftlock and maybe Prowl would get slagged in the process, but those are acceptable losses in the grand scheme of things. The Technobot leader continues to run radio checks, just to keep the local communications net locked up and give Soundwave a lot to keep track of. He's just that nice a guy. Remaining where he is in the shadows of a large building that is normally used for entertainment and the showing off-world movies that aren't exactly worthy of the nicer plazas, the neon lights above reflect a harsh glow, keeping the Technobot in the darkness as he continues to call out positions. IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "According to 'speed, we got about a squad of air, squad of ground, Mister Congeniality, couple of his little buddies, Megatron, and not much else. Looks like platoon strength at max. " IC-Autobot Zeta says, "The fact that Megatron is here personally lends credence to Trepan's report about Ruiner." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "'m tellin ya, Zeta, from here, I could drop some mortar rounds and have Strafe on top of them before ya could count to five." IC-Autobot Prowl says, "It also lends credence to the likelihood that he has something of his own planned." IC-Autobot Prowl says, "No Scattershot, we need to make this happen as peacefully as possible." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Things are tense enough already." IC-Autobot Scattershot grunts. "It's your call, Zeta." Prowl's face keeps its usual stone-walled visage, whether he has taken note of Swiftblade's glances or not isn't really clear. He continues to watch and wait, likely calculating in his mind the likelihood that Megatron has something planned and whether that plan is going to take effect right here and now, or later. Knowing what he does about what's been done to Ruiner, though, the question is more of -when- it's going to happen instead of whether it is going to at all. Why else would Megatron even agree to something like this? Megatron sees the carrier along with scattershot and zeta and holds his hand up for everyone to stop. He gives a hard look at Zeta and Scattershot, "Show them." he says in a commanding tone. Soundwave does indeed receive a flood of radio messages, and for anyone less skilled it might be almost too much. However, Soundwave has a knack for these audial matters (might not be so surprising from a mech named /Soundwave/ after all...). They slow him down, but he eventually bats them aside like a cat swatting away birds, focusing in on the important things. Ruiner and Swift Blade are here and alive. Zeta isn't seeking treachery- yet, though Ravage wafts into the shadowed places, heading towards the Autobots so that he can keep an optic on things from a closer angle. (Not too close, of course.) Laserbeak does the same from the air, coming to perch high above on a rooftop to observe. Rumble stands beside Soundwave, his laser-rifle drawn and ready at his side in case they need to provide immediate cover fire. For whatever reason, he keeps his optics focused on the Autobots or their transport, but not on the prisoners themselves. IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "What ya think, Zeta? Have Prowl march them out?" Swift Blade is a femme of patience, but even so, she's glad that she's not in the cell anymore. At least this was a change of scenery, whatever is actually planned. For now there isn't much she can do but wait again. Through her mind she runs the words that she had left over and over again on the datapad she left behind in her cell; the one that had been given to her by Ultra Magnus in hopes that she would divulge information. All they got from her was the following line: "Strength must be tempered with Mercy; Justice must be tempered with Wisdom." Repeatedly. IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Yes. Go ahead and bring them out." IC-Autobot Acuity says, "I hope you all return safely." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "I only care about Shiftlock. As long as she comes back I don't really care what happens to the rest of you." IC-Autobot Prowl says, "She will need to be quarantined and examined before she's allowed back to her regular duties." Prowl stands and moves to bring Swift Blade and Ruiner outside of the carrier for Megatron to see as requested. So far, so good. He shoves them none-too-gently to their feet and opens the door to herd them outside. Upon getting out into the open, he stares across at Megatron, fixing him with an expectant glare. "Satisfied?" he asks flatly. Dropping down from his perch, Scattershot gives a small rumble and then uses his rifle butt to smack the backdoor of the transport. "Bring out the prisoners." he barks out in an order, as he glances over towards Shiftlock, to take in her condition. Giving a little snort out of the side of his mouth, he waits for the transport to open. Underneath the city street, undetected by the constant rumbling of the energon haulers overhead, Nosecone sits in his vehicle mode, drill pointed upwards, ready to burst forth should the need arise. Within is Afterburner, who keeps tapping his leg impatiently, waiting for some action. Nosecone on the other hand is nearly snoring in boredom. Strafe continues to circle above, getting dangerously close to the seekers now and again, egging them on, but not firing on them - not yet at least. The twin-gunned jet rolls over, thrusting and gliding about easily. Lightspeed is trying to get a reading on Shiftlock's position from where he is, to make sure she's still functioning and there's nothing readily apparently wrong with her. That is until Ravage comes around the corner and he finds himself face to face with the creature. "Nice turbo-kitty." the scientist mutters. As the prisoners are brought out, Scattershot slings his rifle around, barrel pointed right at Ruiner's temple, point-blank. IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "You are awful mouthy for someone with no mouth. Maybe I should come by later and fix that problem." Ruiner's in one piece, and he doesn't look beaten or battered. The gun pointed at his temple only makes him look more angry, more defiant - easily seen, as his visor, a purely decorative thing, is broken over his right optic. He stands up straight, arms clamped behind his back. "You're a real /Autobot/," he murmurs icily at Scattershot. IC-Autobot Prowl says, "Scattershot, I told you not to provoke him. Also I don't need you pointing your weapon at the prisoner." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "What's your damage, mech!?" IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Whirl, let him be for now. We're almost through this." IC-Autobot Acuity says, "Perhaps we should just quite down until tensions are...a little more subdued." IC-Autobot Prowl grumbles. "Both of you quiet down or you'll be scrubbing the barracks." Lifting the rifle barrel away, Scattershot gives Prowl a glare and grumbles. "Just be glad I ain't in charge of this here get together, prisoner." he rumbles as he steps back to let Prowl lead the two of them out. Zeta raises a hand to Scattershot, looking back sharply at the other Autobot, silently insisting that he lower his weapon from the prisoner. He then turns to Megatron, stepping forward. "They're both here, as requested. I want to see my officer." Megatron's optics take in every movement and mech before him as everyone seems to take their place in this unfolding scene. He studies Ruiner and gets confirmation of what he already knew, when Scattershot points his rifle point black at Ruiner's head; they know what Ruiner is to Megatron. That only adds to his anger toward the Autobots right now, but he masks it and says to one of the mechs he brought with him, "Give me Shiftlock." Shortly the Decepticon Gumby dragging Shiftlock comes up to Megatron and the miner gabs her by an arm and pushes her in front of him slightly, but does not release her. "In one piece as you can see." he states and then notices out of the top of his optics his Seekers seemingly being baited by one of the autobot fliers. Rumble remains exactly where he's been this entire time; laser-rifle out, on standby, looking very stoic. He seems to sense that his brother is nearby, and this calms his inner turmoil just a bit. He's not particularly happy about Shiftlock being returned to the Autobots, but her situation is out of his control. Swift Blade manages to maintain a somewhat dignified balance despite Prowl's slightly rough treatment, though a soft sigh escapes from her lips. When the gun is brought to focus on Ruiner's temple, she frowns, her body tenses, though in her current state, she's practically helpless. Her optics slide to Ruiner's face as the mech speaks back to he who holds the gun. Ravage growls at Lightspeed, then leaps further into the shadows to find another place to spy from. The cat is among the stealthiest spies on Cybertron and is determined not to be seen again. He takes a different route, not seeking confrontation- for now. But he notes the Autobot's location, and is ready for attack if needed. But so far, so good. Shiftlock staggers as she's pushed forward. It's a good thing she's being held, because the world is spinning and she'd like to get off. Just like Rumble senses, Frenzy is indeed nearby! He slips closer to Rumble, sneaking up behind him, then taps him on the shoulder to break him out of his trance or whatever it is that has Rumble transfixed. Megatron begins walking Shiftlock toward Prowl and studies both Swift and Ruiner for anything out of the ordinary, anything at all. When he gets within arms reach of Prowl he stops and releases Shiftlock as Ruiner and Swift Blade are released. IC-Autobot Zeta says, "This is almost going off too well. Prowl -- they might get nervous if we don't behave as they expect them to." IC-Autobot Prowl says, "I expect Megatron has something planned. " IC-Autobot Zeta says, "If he does not, I suggest we fire at them - shoot to wound." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "...shoot to wound. Pfeh. " IC-Autobot Prowl says, "Hn." Scattershot takes a few steps back for the prisoner transfer. Tapping the side of his rifle, the mech just watches the other side, waiting for any sign of trouble so that he can just do what he does best - bust cranials. IC-Autobot Zeta says, "We need to convince them that we're here to jump them. Distract them from the bait so they can take it to the nest." IC-Autobot Prowl says, "Agreed." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Just give the word, and I'll have Strafe open fire. He can't hit the broadside of Broadside in carrier mode. " Prowl begins to march Ruiner and Swiftblade forward toward Megatron and his group, expecting the opposition to do the same with Shiftlock. As he draws nearer to them, he starts running some cursory scans on her, to make sure she -is- indeed in one piece as promised, and not going to fall apart as soon as they hand her over. Shiftlock looks to have been slapped back together after multiple surgeries. There are weapon systems installed into her she did not have before; her spark is weak but stable, her energon levels are low. If Prowl is REALLY good, he'll pick up drugs in her system as well. She won't fall apart, but she's definitely seen better days. Scattershot waits for the prisoners to be within talking distance of each other. As he watches, seemingly dispassionately and unapproving of the whole idea. Taptaptap. IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Brace for it..." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "..m'ready." Rumble manages a small smile as Frenzy arrives -- NOW, he feels more like himself. And as he hears the talk over the radio channel, he quietly prepares for the moment he's waited for this entire time. It's almost time to let off some major, major steam. Swift Blade certainly isn't going to give Scattershot a reason to bust her in the head, or anywhere else, if she can help it. Calmly she walks along as Prowl marches the two of them forward. One step, two step, and so on and so forth. She is quiet still; there is nothing for her to add. Talk, at this point, seems futile, irrelevant. Awkward. Still, she nods her head to the Decepticons as she gets closer. Only Soundwave will pick up how tense she really feels as the gap closes, that last little stretch before she's free once again. Alas, all her communications were taken away, so she knows nothing about what her own? people are planning. Soundwave watches closely, preparing as the prisoner exchange occurs. Ravage skulks through the unseen corners, positioning behind an Autobot and waiting, crouching and ready to pounce. Laserbeak flicks his wings once, then glides down to circle above the scene. Radio messages are exchanged back and forth, and the various Decepticon soldiers stand looking tense, fingers grasping their weapons and watching their enemies with a hawk-like gaze that would make Laserbeak proud. Soundwave watches the prisoners walk, sensing Swift Blade's tenseness- and who wouldn't be right now? He then glances over to Rumble and Frenzy, sending them a song over private channels to stir their battle spirit- a sort of nod to his friends at the apex of the calm before the storm: Shiftlock nearly falls over as she's released. Blearily she looks up in the direction she's facing: Prowl she knows; the other two she really doesn't. "... Mist'r Prowl, 'zat you?" she murmurs. Zeta stands firm, fists clenched, jaw tightened, as if he's expecting the other shoe to drop at any moment. His eyes are fixed on Megatron and Prowl. Ruiner glances over at Scattershot and gives him a venemous smile. "Hope your moll is worth it." He only grows more defiant by the moment. It's as if proximity to the others is strengthening him. Scattershot doesn't lower his gaze in shame. Instead, he locks optics with Megatron with an 'I dare you' look, the large mech continues that tapping of his rifle. Finally, in a moment of just absolute boredom, or perhaps breaking ranks or Primus knows what, the bot jumps backwards and coalesces. Not into the jetfighter that was in the skies earlier. It collapses in half, the front nosecone rising and splitting as a siege mortar rises and locks into position. And all at once, every con's proximity alert chirps as the Technobot leader is working out firing solutions and locking onto the antsy Decepticon troops. IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Ain't firing. Just spookin' em." Megatron won't find anything apparently wrong with Ruiner or Swiftblade for the moment. They both appear to be in one piece and fully functional. Why, Ruiner's ever mouthing off to Scattershot, so he's certainly himself, right? Prowl comes to a halt in front of Megatron, and pushes the two prisoners away toward the Decepticon leader as Shiftlock stumbles forward. He nods in acknowledgement of her question, but says nothing more to her, instead looking Megatron right in the optics. Suddenly he raises his weapon, training it on the former miner even as Scattershot begins to ready his own weapons. "Did you honestly think you were in any kind of position to make -bargains- with the law? Pft." he shakes his head. "I would go over a summary of rights, but I'm certain it's safe to assume you've heard it all already. And you know what comes next." <> He signals the others, as he fires upon the enemy himself, though he purposefully does not aim for any vitals. -Combat- Prowl misses Megatron with a ranged attack! Broadcast Scattershot says, "CUPCAKE, SLAGHEADS! TECHNOBOTS, TAKE 'EM DOWN 'ARD! " Broadcast Whirl says, "Is that your idea of swearing? That's adorable." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "I'll secure our officer. Good shooting, retreat if you take too much fire." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "stop the world, I want to get off" As soon as the order is given, all hell breaks loose on the surface. Several multi-warhead shells are fired, dispersing bomblets into the streets as Scattershot starts a serial bombardment of the area. In the skies above, Strafe gives a warwhoop and opens fire on the seekers, his aim wholly inaccurate and wild, meaning to really disrupt their pretty flight patterns and drive them down. Down below the street there comes.. a rumble. Sorry Rumble. Nosecone shakes and quakes the ground before he suddenly bursts forth from the ruins of a large building, opening his side door as Afterburner pops out and starts firing towards the Decepticons. Lightspeed sighs, transforming and racing from around the corner, firing his vehicle mounted weapons as he races down the street, trying to streak in and allow Prowl to throw Shiftlock on top of him so she can be carted off by the fastest Autobot on scene. Nothing is /aimed/ to hit - but there is an awful alot of steel and flak in the air all of the sudden. Broadcast Whirl says, "Shiftlock!" Broadcast Whirl says, "Are you okay? Did that Scatterguy get you shot?" Broadcast Scattershot says, "Yeah yeah, we're getting your girlfriend back. Don't get your actuators in a bunch. " Swift Blade oddly moves forward to steady Shiftlock. For a moment they're together in No Mech's Land as they pass each other onwards to their own sides. Not knowing of the treachery in the sparks of both sides, she's trying her best to make this as smooth as possible, and that includes making sure Shiftlock makes it to her destination. Then the truth is revealed. Not knowing what Ruiner's skills are, she tries to get him in front of her so that her back is to the attacks of the Autobots, and not his. In her mind there was little that she had done to be bargained for. That must mean the true objective was Ruiner, and as such, her bodyguard instincts kick in. Although she is weaponless, she will do what she can to protect her fellow prisoner. Broadcast Whirl says, "Tch!" Megatron veers to the side as Prowl fires at him. Pulling the two Decepticons out of his way, another con comes up to remove their locks and then turns and fires at the closest Autobot. Megatron meanwhile produces his energon mace and starts spinning it while glaring at Prowl. "Let me tell you what I really think of this, Autobot" and he swings. There are moments in time that are remembered forever. Historians will always look back and say /this/ moment was important. /This/ moment mattered. /This/ moment is the one that made history. Sometimes, those moments occur surreptitiously, snuck through seemingly mundane actions and otherwise forgettable scenes before anyone realizes they are living a day that will go down in fame- or infamy. And then: there are the moments that everyone /SAW COMING a MILE AWAY/. This is probably one of those times. As Scattershot suddenly transforms and the Autobots move to attack, the Decepticons are ready and waiting for them. A shadow falls upon the crowd as a flash of metal makes itself known in the sky overhead- a squadron of Seekers, ready and waiting for their moment to shine. Weapons lock onto targets below, and the Decepticons aim (literally) to show just who has the aerial advantage here. They will /seek/ to dominate the skies and send their enemies scattering before them like petro-rats scurrying into the gutters. Ground troops mobilize, too, large hulking brutes drawing their assault rifles and taking aim. Ravage pounces and Laserbeak fires. Two tanks come running up to shield Ruiner and Swift Blade and take off those inhibitor cuffs ASAP, then get them to safety just as all PIT breaks loose. A barrage of laserfire and artillery blasts richochet across the battlefield, for that is what this is. It sounds like the Dawn of War. IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Alr'ght! They came spoilin' fer a fight!" Rumble heads right for Afterburner as Nosecone arrives topside to deliver him to the surface. He's very unafraid to engage mechs much bigger than him. And today, he's particularly cranky for some reason, as if he has a personal grudge. He closes the distance as much as he can, shooting until the barrels on his guns are white-hot. Ruiner does as he's ordered. As soon as those clamps come off, he drops down into a sleek black turbocar, with hot blue flames across hood and sides (and yes, they are far, far better than Hot Rod's) and speeds away at top speed. -Combat- Megatron hits Prowl with a melee attack! IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "...where am I going..." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Lightspeed's medevacing ya to Iacon, kid. Just hang in there." Shiftlock would appreciate Swift Blade's gestures if she were not A) still high from Rumble's 'special' enercigs, B) weak from surgery and C) exhausted from lack of fuel and recharging. She might remember Swift Blade later, but right now, she's dazed. She doesn't fight being carried off. She just watches the pretty colors as they go. IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "... my hands are HUGE." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "What." IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "colorscolorscolorscolorscolors" IC-Autobot Acuity says, "Too many painkillers?" IC-Autobot Zeta says, "One can only hope. " IC-Autobot Whirl says, "Better than the alternative." Zeta transforms as well, becoming a heavily armored teal and orange artillery tank. His mortars open fire over the heads of the Decepticons - warning shots to try to drive them back and away from the others. IC-Autobot Acuity says, "True enough. Is there anything we can do on this end to prepare for her arrival?" Lightspeed barely has time for complaint as Shiftlock is thrown onto his hood, and he makes only a small mention of his desire to be in the skies assisting Strafe as his wheels catch the ground and tear up the surface as he races away from the scene with the damaged prisoner. Scattershot fires off one more volley and assesses the situation. With Rumble charging Afterburner and Nosecone, he's not terribly worried about that. Instead... ..in the skies above the city, Strafe is in way over his head, but the mech does not seem to mind at all, instead he's all over the place, firing and shooting and whooping and hollering, and even when he takes a couple of hits, he just seems to want to keep fighting. He's the one that needs to help, and Scattershot shifts back into his technojet mode to streak skyward to assist his teammate with the battle above against the numerous odds. Down below, as Rumble comes charging, Afterburner chuckles. "Really, Nosecone, that's all we rank? An itty bitty Decepticon?" He fires off a couple of shots, and then suddenly Rumble starts firing back. "What the frak! Nosecone, squish him!" Nosecone mutters something about that being too much effort, even as he rolls forward in his drill tank mode, moving towards the small Decepticon. IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Have the medics ready." IC-Autobot Scattershot isn't talking but Lightspeed is, ""Shiftlock appears to have been modified. Prepare for a full scan, tox screen and isolation ward. She may have been rigged with an explosive charge." Prowl takes the hit, staggering backward slightly. He glances at Lightspeed carrying Shiftlock away, and also confirms that Ruiner has been secured before looking back to Megatron. Now that the objective of this little ordeal has been accomplished, he's not too concerned about the outcome any more. He fires off a few more potshots at the former miner or at the other Decepticons. "I don't actually care for what you think of me. However, it's not as if I can stop you. You may be well-intentioned, Megatron--but you are also unfortunately misguided." -Combat- Prowl hits Megatron with a ranged attack! Megatron takes the hit with barely a reaction and says, "Misguide this." He spins around and sends a kick straight toward Prowls face. -Combat- Megatron hits Prowl with a melee attack! There isn't much else for Swift Blade to do but retreat as well, following protectively over Ruiner once she transforms. She has no guns, no swords (damn you Prowl!) and is hardly big enough to just wade in and smash people. As much as she would like to see Megatron in battle again, now is not the time. So, bye bye Swift Blade, enjoy your freedom...while it lasts. Soundwave holds back. He is undercover, after all... Senator Ratbat knows he's "posing" as a Decepticon but doesn't realize he well and truly IS one, through and through, and will someday likely be known as the very CORE of Decepticon loyalty and steadfastness. So he remains where he can observe- and be ready just in case he is called into action should Megatron somehow fall. But... that would never happen, right? Ravage and Laserbeak work on picking off random Autobots on the fringe- or at least slowing them down. Neither one goes for a direct assault- it's always furtive, sneaky, and strike-while-your-enemy's-back-is-turned. IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "put a cable in my SpAAaarrRK." Once Nosecone begins bearing down on him, Rumble smirks, and transforms his pylons out. "You like the ground so much, you oughta go back down into it!" he yells menacingly, pounding the ground until it begins cracking -- hopefully to the point where Nosecone is either swallowed up by the ground, or forced to revert to root mode so Rumble can shoot at him some more. He's good with either possibility, because he's mad enough to keep up this assault until the cease-fire is called. IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "..Technobots, cover fire for the fall back then break off and meet up back at base! Zeta, time to get yer aft outta here. Ya too, Prowl!" IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "... I CAN TASTE THE COLOR NINE." IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Stop stopping Megatron's attack with yer face, it's unbecoming." IC-Autobot Zeta says, "Prowl, may I suggest an immediate tactical retreat? They've taken the bait!" IC-Autobot Prowl says, "Yes, pull back." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "Is she going to be like this forever?" "Hey, leave some for me," Frenzy complains as he assists his brother. He's got some steam of his own to let off! IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "... whirl's that you" IC-Autobot Whirl says, "Yeah, it's me." IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "ohm'primus don't tell Cade he will kick your AAAAAAAAAAAAffft." IC-Autobot Whirl says, "How is that any different than before?" IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "SHHHHHHH" IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "shhhhh" IC-Autobot Shiftlock makes tinier shushing noise IC-Autobot Shiftlock says, "shh they are retreating" IC-Autobot Whirl says, "You are adorable." Prowl takes a kick to the side, then decides that it's time to pull out. The objective of this endeavor has been accomplished; thus there is no point in risking further damage or casualties. << Pull back, we have what we came for. >> he commands over the comm, ordering the team to retreat. IC-Autobot Whirl says, "We need to dose you up on painkillers more often." IC-Autobot Acuity says, "Somehow I doubt that would be wise, even if it is a little funny...context aside." As Scattershot and Strafe mix it up in the skies, Nosecone charges forward - and it seems he's in an accomodating mood as the drill tank and his passenger head right back underground. Strafe starts to trail smoke across the sky and Scattershot takes on the majority of the seekers to give his teammate time to fall back before the large bot himself turns to strafe fire down the street one more time before pulling up to join up with Strafe in their withdrawl. Zeta fires at the Decepticons once more, but then shifts direction, acting as a guard to the APC (who might also be an ENFORCER IN DISGUISE ™) as both of them pull out of the area. IC-Autobot Scattershot says, "Falling back. Bait and switch complete, boss." Prowl himself transforms and heads for the carrier, waiting until everyone who needs a ride has piled in before taking off. IC-Autobot Prowl says, "Good work. Get Shiftlock back to the Decagon." Megatron prepares to attack Prowl again when the mech retreats? What? He glances around at the other fighting and sees the rest of the Autobots retreating as wel. "Yeah, that's right, run home cryin'!" Rumble bellows as he transforms his pylons back inside and slaps Frenzy on the shoulder. "Nice work, ya nut." he exclaims. "We sent 'em packing." Ravage and Laserbeak return to Soundwave, who then retreats with the others. He did not sense any panic during the Autobot's hasty retreat, and that brings unease to the outlier. Something isn't right, but he doesn't know quite /what/ yet. He moves towards Megatron. "Status, Megatron?" Megatron looks at Soundwave, "Perhaps they played us as we have done them through Shiftlock." The question is which one have they 'altered' to their advantage? And even before he considers that answer he already has an idea. He'd expect nothing else. Soundwave expects trouble, too. "I shall prepare a thorough examination to be done on both of them immediately. For now, Megatron, it is advisable to return to our base. He looks to Rumble and Frenzy, gesturing for them to follow as well. "This IS the Autobots. There will be treachery. We shall simply need to find it." Megatron nods and with a mixture or relief and foreboding returns to meet up with his 'personal assistant'. Rumble dutifully follows Soundwave back toward the base, trying not to think too much about Shiftlock or her fate as he departs. Frenzy also follows Rumble and Soundwave back to base. He wants enericecream! Category:Kaon Uprising